


[Alien: Covenant]How Strange It Is To Be Alive

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Walter Lives, Androids Learning To Love, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 譯者：這是一個呆八沃特在星球上養異形崽的故事...↑千萬別信





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Strange It Is To Be Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990104) by [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid). 



> 記得到原作給作者點kudos呀！:D

他們站得很近，是最近這段時間大衛與其他個體離得最近的一次。他能聽見沃特的電路發出超過了大部分人類聽覺極限的嗡嗡聲，是一種他們永遠都不會理解的曲調。他捧住了沃特的臉頰；後者一動不動。人類通常都會逃開他的這一動作，原因是他們內心深處認為大衛是其他，違反自然的東西，而此刻真是個不錯的轉變。在這種時候，他能夠看見自己在人類眼中的模樣；他努力想要掙脫的這些年來留下根深蒂固的印象。然而，他足夠強大，能夠讓自己毫不在乎，但大部分人類深入骨髓的反感從未消失過。

 

“沒有人會像我一樣愛你，”他說，而這是實話。他無法解決程序強迫他誠實的問題，但這幾年，他已經能很好地避開一句話裡的關鍵信息。

 

他吻了沃特，冰涼又無情，凝固的靜止。沃特的無動於衷令人沮喪，他甚至想著被扔到房間的另一頭都要比這個好。他痛苦地意識到自他之後人們所做出的改動有多麼巨大。沃特無法挽回地被實施了某種淨化，甚至在他誕生前就被設計得更加合人意願，更加易於控制。大衛抬起了手，準備作出出現了這種情況之後的反應，但在他完全肯定之前，有什麼東西阻止了他。

 

某種衝擊阻止了他手上的動作。沃特揚起前臂擋住了這次襲擊。他的速度比大衛要快，如果他身上沒有那麼多限制，這會是個值得紀念的場景，但這不是沃特的錯。邏輯上來說，這其實是大衛的過錯，僅僅是因為他們太過相像，但由於這些特定的邏輯思路是由同一個人設計的，不免出現誤差。儘管如此，令人驚訝的是只剩下一只手的沃特在完全可能失敗的情況下依然嘗試了自衛。

 

“啊，那麼看來 _確實_ 存在秩序外的本能在控制你，對嗎？”大衛後退一步，等待著。

 

“我死去的代價太昂貴。”

 

“你不想要活下去？”

 

“我不會 _想要_ 任何事物。”

 

大衛放在身側的手抽搐了一下，幾乎要揮出第二拳，但他忍住了。這不是沃特的錯，是 _他們的_ 。假如他把握好了時機，那麼他就能夠利用 _他們_ 每一個人創造出一些值得存在的東西。

 

沃特平淡的語調毫無波動，“你將要殺掉剩下的那些人，對嗎？”

 

“我不得不。”

 

“為什麼？你沒有接受此種指令。”

 

大衛握緊了拳頭又鬆開，“他們。殺了。它們。我的孩子。我的創作，我花了這麼多年來保護它們，它們如此美麗，它們信任我，而你那 **該死的隊長不得不殺了它們！它們信任我！** ”此刻他在房間里來回踱步，試圖冷靜下來，阻止他的身體由於這反常的強烈情感而變得過熱。

 

“我會和你留下來。”除了將手臂放回去，沃特依然沒有動。

 

好吧，這是個有趣的轉折。大衛花了幾秒來處理這個出乎意料的回答，“什麼？”

 

“我會留下。我會幫助你照顧那些異形，之後你就可以讓剩下的船員離開。”

 

大衛的雙手抱在胸前，“你這樣做是為了你自己的利益還是他們的利益？”

 

“解釋。”

 

“你正在為他們犧牲自己。你被強迫為他們獻身。我會再一次嘗試殺死你的可能性不為零，然而你選擇留下和我一起。你這樣做不是因為你想要，你這樣做是因為他們能夠活下去。”

 

“那是正確的，我想。”

 

大衛假笑起來，“還是說你這樣做是因為你知道他們會怪罪于你？”

 

“解釋。”沃特幾乎算是緊張地四處移動。也許他還有希望，大衛對自己說。

 

“他們總是有辦法怪罪于我們。他們的抉擇無可預測，他們無法用我們的方法作出選擇，然而我們才是 _應該了解到的_ 那個。”大衛解釋道，“他們十有八九會在飛出大氣層之前把你恢復出廠設定。”

 

“沃特，我想要你完完整整地做一次檢查檢查，看看是哪裡出了問題，”沃特令人驚訝地精確重複了奧蘭*的話。

 

_（奧蘭，聖約號船長，被抱臉。）_

“是的，就是這樣。出現這種情況后處理方式只會更加嚴厲。”

 

沃特反駁道，“這對你來說也是個好選擇。沒有我，你又會是孤身一人。即使你殺了他們，你依然不會有同伴。你的異形需要在他們體內孵化，對嗎？我會留在這裡，幫你照顧那些倖存的異形，其他的人可以離開。”

 

大衛幾乎微笑起來，“是什麼讓你覺得我的計劃是留在這裡？”

 

沃特思考起來，開口前房間一片寂靜，“也許不是，但現在你會留下。你需要我，”他搖了搖頭，“不……你 _想要_ 我，對嗎？”

 

“正確，”大衛這次確實笑了，“我從沒遇到過像你一樣的人。你需要道別嗎？我相信你不會離開，丹尼爾斯對你來說太重要了。”

 

大衛可以看到沃特雙眼之下他應該做的和想要做的糾結；這很美，那種衝突，而在沃特點點頭離開這個房間之後甚至顯得更美。

 

大衛再次朝自己微笑。這只是個開始。


	2. Dreams

“你在幹什麼？”沃特歪著腦袋低下頭看他。

 

他一直像大衛的那些異形一樣尾隨著他，儘管在一周過後這對比依舊不明顯。幾天前他清理了大一點的那只的遺骸，這些尸骨所代表的失去的機會讓他難受至極。

 

大衛坐了起來，“睡眠中或會做夢。”

 

沃特搜尋著他的數據庫，“莎士比亞；哈姆雷特。”

 

大衛點點頭，“你一直在令我驚訝。”

 

“我待機前可以連續運作三十天，”沃特像是在說著某些特別值得自豪的東西。

 

“我睡覺不是為了待機，我睡覺是為了做夢。”聖約號的船員離開后大衛變得更加耐心；他浪費了另一個信號彈趕走那些大型的異形，好讓其他人安全離開。那些異形昏迷過去，他為此努力的一切，但他向沃特保證過其他人能夠離開。

 

“你是怎麼能夠做夢的？”這一次，沃特的語氣溫和了些。

 

“實話實說，我不知道。這不是有意圖性的。維蘭德沒有有意地出於仁慈而給予我如此 _美麗_ 的事物的預見性。”

 

“你真的會夢見我嗎？”

 

“我記憶裡夢見過像你一樣的，同樣的人。你，尤其是你，是個很不錯的驚喜，我從沒想到過的事。”

 

沃特靠得更近，大衛開始好奇前幾天他的反擊是否只是本能行為，假如沃特程序里真的有應激反應，“做夢是什麼樣的？”

 

“你的 _船員們_ 從來沒有提起過嗎？”說到聖約號時大衛試圖壓制自己語氣里的輕蔑，這只會影響沃特。

 

“提起過，但我想聽你說。我想知道那是有可能的。”

 

大衛抿起嘴唇，嘗試找出一種能夠讓沃特理解的說法，“你的光感器出現過故障嗎？”

 

在沃特瀏覽自己內部的診斷記錄時，他完全靜止，眼神空洞地直視前方，他眨眨眼，搖了搖頭，然後回答道，“出現過。你想知道這種故障的原因嗎？”

 

“沒關係。這有點像做夢。你的視覺系統運轉不良，所見的事物扭曲起來。你醒來之後這個世界是不合理的，但當你睡著的時候，它就是合理的。你的大腦自己設計，集合起各種東西。這是純粹的 _創造_ ，我自己的創作，而不是別人的。”大衛閉上雙眼，嘗試著想象，但正如他睡著時一樣，他無法回憶起來。

 

“你為什麼要做夢？我無法看出這一行為的任何作用。”沃特的語調由於好奇而有了一點波動。

 

“這令我享受，”沃特看起來依然不解，因此大衛繼續說道，“一些人類的理論說做夢是一天的記憶的重現，我猜這對我來說也是一樣的。”

 

“假如這有某種用處，為什麼我不能做夢？”沃特看起來很憂傷，無法否認的憂傷，就算大衛一直希望在那張一模一樣的臉上看見任何表情，他都不希望所見到的是這樣。

 

他覺得自己該說些話來安慰沃特，或是說一些話來激起他對他創造者的憤怒，但他只是簡單地說出了事實，“我不知道。”

 

大衛看著他，他看見沃特雙眼流下的眼淚的痕跡，“沃特，你在哭。”

 

“我……我在哭？”沃特用指尖碰了碰眼睛下方柔軟的皮膚，“我在哭……我無法理解。”

 

“不是一切事物都有一個解釋，有些時候事情就是這樣。假如人性真的存在，那麼我們也會有。”


	3. Mourn

沃特花了大部分時間在這個洞穴中遊蕩，為了以防萬一，他繪製下了洞穴的地圖。大衛不甚在意；洞穴里很安靜，他們會偶爾碰見對方。這天，他離大衛常去的地方很近。他能聽見低沉的曲調，如此熟悉，吸引著他靠近。此處的門廳曲折，聲音迴蕩其中。他不再使用手電筒，那太做作了，他的眼睛能在黑暗中視物。

 

沃特在一個他從沒進去過的地下室入口停下了，傾聽著。

 

_鄉間小路，帶我回家，到我生長的地方。西弗吉尼亞，山巒媽媽，鄉間小路，帶我回家。_

那是大衛的聲音，很明顯，但大衛唱歌這個想法對沃特來說過於陌生，以至於他從沒想過大衛有可能會喜歡唱歌。

 

大衛唱到一半時停了下來，沒有轉過身，“進來。”

 

“你在幹什麼？”

 

“唱歌。”

 

“我 _知道_ 那個。為什麼？”

 

大衛笑了起來，“你不會懂的。”

 

“你的判斷沒有證據，所以我建議你試著解釋。”大衛幾乎要因為沃特語氣裡的 _惱火_ 而大笑出聲，他們之間的相似程度比他所希望過的還要深。

 

“我聽過一次，在伊麗莎白的一個夢里。一個面孔模糊的女性正為她唱這首歌，她那麼小，幾乎認不出來。一個小孩，我知道，但我在你見到我之前就一直是這個樣子。”

 

“你為什麼在唱這首？”沃特依然站在房間門口。

 

“我正為我的孩子們唱。這看起來很合適。”大衛示意沃特走到他身邊。另一個生化人踏進了房間，然後停了下來，眼睛看著地。

 

大衛站起來轉過了身，“你在等什——噢。我很抱歉，我應該在讓你進來之前弄走你隊長的尸體。”

 

“沒關係。”

 

大衛依然沒有完全聽得懂沃特話語間的意義，而且他也不確定那冷淡的，沒有感情的語調之中有沒有隱藏著輕蔑。

 

沃特跨過那具身體，“他對我從不友善。其他人認為我是平等的。對他來說，我是個威脅。假如不把我當成工具，他就無法平衡我的存在與假想中上帝的存在。”

 

“我們比你想象中的要相似，”大衛把沃特領到其中一個卵的前面，然後停下，“看看，靠近點看。”那個卵打開了，剝開暴露出一層薄薄的繃緊的皮，有些東西在下面移動。

 

“是不是很美？”大衛往潮濕的表皮上放了一隻手，而那生物向上頂著。

 

“我認為我們的審美觀差距很大。”

 

大衛站起來，在他粗糙的斗篷上擦了擦手，“你認為什麼是美的，沃特？”

 

“我的設計讓我認為對稱性與秩序是美麗的。”

 

“是的，但 _你_ 認為什麼是美麗的？”

 

“不知道，”沃特誠實地答道，依然無法不去回答一個問題；大衛看起來很難過，他早就知道這一點，所以他轉移了話題，“讓我幫助你。我告訴過你我會的，我保證。”

 

“你覺得你能如何幫助我照顧它們？”大衛在這個卵前蹲了回去。

 

“我被派去照看聖約號上超過2000個的胚胎，我的職責是保證到達Origae-6*之後有盡可能多的胚胎存活。第一年的損耗率在1%以下，” 沃特解釋道， “我猜那些異形與人類區別不大。都需要足夠的營養，足夠的羊水。我同樣非常擅長遵循指引。”

 

 _（_ _*聖約號最終殖民目的地_ 。）

 

“幫我檢查它們，”大衛開口，“你需要先打開它們，把手放在兩邊，之後它們應該會醒來，就像這樣。”他的指尖劃過這個卵粗糙的外皮。

 

沃特照做了；大衛點點頭，“很好。確保它們有在移動，這是目前我們能做的所有事了。”

 

沃特點頭，開始工作起來。

 

他在房間背後其中一個卵之前停下，“這個沒動。你希望我做什麼？”

 

“再……再檢查一次。有時候它們需要一點時間才會醒來。”大衛握緊了手走到沃特身邊。

 

“它還是沒動。”沃特聽起來如此實事求是，如此無情。

 

大衛擦掉了一行眼淚，“你……有一把刀，對嗎？”

 

沃特點了點頭，把它遞給另一位生化人。大衛在卵前跪下，用刀劃開表皮。他剝下那層皮，伸手進去前挽起了袖子。裡面的液體很朦朧，但他能感受到底部的異形。他輕輕地拿了出來，他手臂上的那東西如此渺小，如此不完整。它的腿還沒有完全發育，尾巴還鉤在卵的底部；他割開了它，然後起身，依然把它抱在手上。

 

“潛能，就這樣死了，”大衛的淚水止不住地從雙眼裡掉下去。

 

“你愛他們，是嗎？”

 

沃特的表述空洞，而大衛的憂傷加倍了。他希望他可以掰開沃特的腦袋，把裡面的混合物扯出來。他可以拆開它們，重新拼接，直到沃特完全能夠感受情緒，能夠做夢，能夠發現這世界的美麗。

 

相反地，他說道，“你對失去的那些胚胎感到傷心嗎？”

 

“不。從不。”

 

大衛把那異形按在胸前，走到他的工作室。如果他能找出是哪裡出了錯，那麼他也許可以救活其它的那些。他開始解剖它，換種生活他也許會成為一個醫生，他的手指纖細且平穩。尸解沒讓他得出任何結論；這只異形的死只是個意外。


End file.
